


Left Unsaid at the End of the Line

by BloodyBatsAndRoses



Series: RVN: Beyond Redemption [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: CW: Death, Flash Fic, Multi, Or what comes close to contemplating deaths, Prologue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBatsAndRoses/pseuds/BloodyBatsAndRoses
Summary: Jason reflects on a life lived well enough as he stands at the end of the line.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Character(s)
Series: RVN: Beyond Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590517
Kudos: 4





	Left Unsaid at the End of the Line

You never think it could end like this.

‘Not with a bang, but with a whimper,’ they always quote. I...can’t remember where it’s from. I know it’s a poem. And if I could Google it, I would, but the tiny chip in my head that’s saved my life countless times until now has gone dark. And here I am, soulless. Hollow. Standing at the end of the line.

Not with a bang or a whimper, but with irony.

My head, split open. A timer counting down, and a roof about to become my grave. And me, dressed in a delusion I knew was too big for me.

Yes. I know I’ve been here before.

How did I get here? It all seems so... far away now. I asked you a long time ago—do you remember? We were so young. We thought we knew what was coming.

Hm. We thought we were so clever.

God. I was lucky. I got my second chance—I got to see you again. To hold your hand as we watched the fireworks and pretended it was just us being friendly—that we were ‘feeling the moment’—that tomorrow the new year would just be us, roommates, friends, raising a kid together and nothing more. That everyone saw something they wanted to see but that wasn’t there.

But we both knew, deep down, what we wanted. Too chicken to actually say it. Everyone, just egging us on. Because they all knew, like we knew. They could see it.

Just like the kid wished it.

God, I’m... I’m sorry. I don’t want it to end. Five years wasn’t enough. If I could see you just one last time, I would fight. If I could just raise a hand, and reach out. To meet your eyes and say Hello again. I want to feel you, embrace you and never let go.

But I’m returning to the place where I was born, a soul repaid to wash the sins of this city away.

I’m sorry. I wish I got to say it. The words we both needed to say.

**Author's Note:**

> A teaser of sorts. See you soon :)


End file.
